degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 104: Fuckin' Perfect
Main Plot: Caylee (Caylee is brushing her hair while Jamie gathers her stuff together behind her) Jamie: Seriously best sleepover ever, can’t school wait until tomorrow? Caylee: Damn, I wish. Can you hand me my favorite pants? Jamie: If I can find them under all this rubbish! Caylee: Since when are we British? Jamie: The green ones, right? (Jamie hands her the pants and Caylee smiles) Jamie: I’m going to go use your bathroom, be back. (Caylee tries to put on the pants, but they won’t fit) Caylee: What the hell? (Jamie walks back in) Jamie: What is it? They don’t fit? Caylee: No, is that weird? I just wore them like last week. Jamie: Maybe you gained a little weight between then and now. Caylee: These are already a size large, how much bigger am I supposed to get? Jamie: They make sizes bigger than large, Cay. Caylee: Yeah, but not for high schoolers, because high schoolers are supposed to be skinny. Jamie: Oh come on Caylee, you’re gorgeous no matter what you’re size. Caylee: Thanks, Jamie. Guess today is sweatpants day… (Caylee looks at the pants and throws them on the ground) Sub Plot: Trey (Trey opens her locker and looks at herself in the mirror, looking sad) Sadie: Hey Trey! Trey: Hi, what’s up? Sadie: Would you like to play the lead in this week’s FilmFridayz video? Trey: No, I don’t want to attract that much attention to myself. Sorry. Sadie: Is everything okay, you seem a little glum. Trey: Does my hair look…guyish? Sadie: Uh no, it looks like a pixie cut. Trey: And are my boobs…noticeable? Sadie: Um what? Trey: I’m sorry! It’s just…I don’t know. Sadie: What’s with you lately wanting to look like a guy and acting all guyish? Trey: I don’t know it just feels…comfortable. Sadie: Alright, whatever you say. Trey: Is it totally weird? Sadie: Well let’s just say I don’t see anyone else in this place doing it. Trey: How can I hide my boobs better? Sadie: Well I mean I’m no expert but don’t people sometimes wrap their chests? Trey: I guess I could try that… Sadie: Look Trey, I’m not trying to sound mean or judgmental or anything, but maybe you should talk to someone. Find out why you’re having all these feelings. Trey: I don’t need to see a therapist. I’m not crazy! Sadie: That’s not what I meant, I swear! Trey: Whatever Sadie, I can read between the lines. (Trey slams her locker and runs off while Sadie looks guilty) Third Plot: Sophie/Olivia (Olivia is talking to Ethan and Sophie walks up to them) Sophie: Hey guys, what’s up? Ethan: Olivia’s just helping me study for this algebra test. Olivia: So far he’s failing. Sophie: I figured… So does anyone wanna hit it up at the mall tonight? Ethan: Can’t, my dad is making me fish with him. Olivia: In other words his mom won’t let him go. Ethan: I’ll stab you with this pencil. Sophie: Olivia? We could have a girl’s night! Olivia: Tonight’s not good… Sophie: Okay, well then we’ll just have to be texting buddies again like last night. Olivia: Oh…I can’t text tonight either. Sophie: Why not? Olivia: Nothing, I’m just super busy. Got to go guys, good luck failing this test, Ethan. (Olivia rushes off and Sophie and Ethan look at each other, confused) Ethan: Well then! Main Plot: Caylee (Caylee and Jamie walk into their class and Julia sits next to them) Julia: Guys, just shoot me now. Jamie: Why, what’s going on? Julia: I’m on this new diet and I can only eat like 2000 calories a day. I don’t want to waste them all on breakfast. Caylee: So you’re basically starving yourself? Julia: No, not at all! Jamie: Julia, you don’t even need to be on a diet. Julia: I‘m a teenage girl, shoot me for worrying about my weight. Caylee: No…it’s fine. Julia: Thank you Caylee, maybe you should go on the diet. Jamie: Julia! Julia: Oh wait, that sounded bad. I swear, I didn’t mean it like that. Caylee: It’s fine…you’re probably right, Jules. Julia: No, I’m not. I’m wrong! Jamie: Nice job, Julia. (Julia looks guilty and Caylee looks depressed) Sub Plot: Trey (After school, Trey walks into the bathroom and starts to wrap her chest) Trey: Much better… (She looks at herself and smiles) Main Plot: Caylee (Caylee walks in her kitchen) Caylee: Hey dad, what’s for dinner. Mr. Daniels: I went out to McDonald’s again and got you your favorite. Caylee: But we already had that this week. (Julia’s voice is in Caylee’s head saying, I can only eat 2000 calories a day) Caylee: Oh…I’m not hungry. Mr. Daniels: Are you sure? Caylee: Yeah…I’m sure. I’ll just take this to my room and save it for later. Mr. Daniels: Well okay. (Caylee takes the bag and goes upstairs. She gets into her room and throws the bag in the garbage, smashing it with her foot) Caylee: Only 2000 calories… Third Plot: Sophie/Olivia (Sophie is on her bed doing homework and Olivia calls) Sophie: What’s up? Olivia: Hey, me and my dad are coming right now to your house right now. We’re going to hang out at the beach. Sophie: Oh really? Olivia: Yes! Sophie: I thought you couldn’t hang or even text tonight? Olivia: Yeah, well I’m at my dad’s today so it’s all good. Sophie: So you can only interact with people when you’re at your dad’s? Why not at your mom’s? Olivia: Do you want to talk or hang? Sophie: Hang I guess? Olivia: Then move your scrawny ass downstairs because we’re almost there! (Olivia hangs up and Sophie looks at the phone, looking concerned) Sub Plot: Trey (At school the next day, Isaac approaches Trey at her locker) Isaac: Hey, what’s up? Trey: Nothing really, just adapting to life being wrapped up. (Trey lifts up her shirt to reveal toilet paper wrapped all around her stomach and chest) Isaac: What the hell is that? Trey: Wrappings. Isaac: Why did you wrap yourself up? Trey: I wanted to hide my boobs, I don’t really want them. Isaac: You don’t want boobs? Trey: No…not really. Isaac: Are you insane or something? Trey: What do you mean? Isaac: First you want short hair and baggy clothes and now you don’t even want boobs? Are you turning into a full-on guy or something? Trey: I…I don’t know. Isaac: Do you want to be a girl? Trey: Maybe…I don’t- Isaac: Tell me the truth, Trina! Trey: MY NAME’S TREY! GODAMNIT ISAAC! Isaac: What the hell is the problem you freak? Trey: FUCK OFF! (Trey pushes Isaac and he slams into an open locker behind him, falling onto the ground) Alicia: Trey, what the hell? Trey: I… (Jamie walks by and grabs Trey, bringing her into the bathroom) Alicia: Isaac, are you okay? Isaac: Whatever you do, stay away from that psycho. Got it, Alicia? (Alicia nods and helps him up) Main Plot: Caylee (At lunch, Moon brings in a box of cupcakes) Moon: Moon has arrived, and she’s brought treats! Liam: What’d we do to deserve this? Moon: Well my dad bought it for my mom, but she was a bitch and said she’s on some diet so she can’t eat them. Tim: Ooh, cupcakes! (Moon slaps his hand) Moon: No, everyone gets one, then Tim can eat the rest. Tim: Yes! Moon: Caylee, would you like one? Caylee: No, thanks. I’ll pass. Moon: Okay, but you’re missing out! (Caylee watches everyone eating the cupcakes and looks down at her salad) Isaac: Hey guys, something is wrong with Trey, don’t talk to her. Sophie: What do you mean? Alicia: She like bitch slapped Isaac into my locker. It was pretty awesome. Isaac: Shut up! Alicia: Sorry! Liam: Whoa, I gotta check this out! (Everyone gets up and runs off, but Caylee stays and takes the cupcake box into the bathroom where Chloe and Brittany see her) Brittany: Ooh, cupcakes! Chloe: Are you okay? Caylee: Yeah…I’m fine, just please…leave. Chloe: Um…okay. Brittany: But I wanted a cupcake! Chloe: Sh! (They walk out and Caylee locks herself in a stall, starting to eat all the cupcakes) Caylee: You’re a fat pig Caylee, and that’s all you’ll ever be… Third Plot: Sophie/Olivia (Sophie sits next to Olivia in class) Sophie: Oh my god, last night was amazing. Olivia: I know, I can’t believe we terrorized all those children. I’m so proud of us. (Abby sits down next to Sophie) Abby: Who’s up for a slumber party tonight? Perfect way to kick off the weekend! Sophie: Hell yeah, I’m in! Abby: You wanna come, Olivia. Olivia: Oh…I can’t. Sorry, but you guys have fun! Sophie: Why can’t you? Olivia: I just can’t, okay? Sophie: But- Olivia: Drop it, Sophie. (Sophie looks annoyed and then sees Scott in the hall and runs to him) Sophie: Scott, what’s up? Scott: Just going to class, but I’m going to be late. Sophie: Can I just ask you something? Scott: If you hurry. Sophie: What goes on at Olivia’s mom’s house? Scott: Why does it matter? Sophie: I know something is up, Scott. I want to know. Scott: …listen, I promised her I wouldn’t tell anyone. I’m not about to break that promise. Sophie: Scott- Scott: If you really want to know, just ask her, okay? (Scott walks off and Sophie stands in the hall) Sub Plot: Trey (Jamie pulls Trey into the bathroom and crosses her arms) Jamie: What the HELL was that? Trey: He pissed me off, okay? Jamie: Since when does Trey beat people up? Trey: Since she turned into Trey. Jamie: What’s this Trey thing about anyway? Why did it start? Trey: It started when I realized I wanted to be a boy! Jamie: So you’re…trans? Trey: I…I guess. I haven’t really put a name to it yet. All I know is that what’s going on inside me is not normal, but I’m not willing to hide it just to please everyone. Jamie: That’s a good thing, but you’re beating up people who don’t accept it? What’s the point in that? Trey: …People are going to have to learn to accept me…or I’ll make them. Jamie: That’s not how it works, Trey. Trey: I hate this! I just want to be a normal guy! But I can’t do that with boobs and girl hair! I’m just sick of this shit! (Trey pulls out scissors and starts cutting off big clumps of her hair) Jamie: Trey, put the scissors down! (Trey throws them at the wall and falls down to the floor, crying) Jamie: Oh sweetie…it’s gonna be okay… Trey: If even Isaac can’t accept this, then how will anyone else? My mom…my sister… Jamie: You can’t think like that. If they really love you then they will be willing to accept it. Trey: And at school…I’ll be the laughing stalk. Jamie: Forget about everyone else, even me. Just think about you and what will make you happy. Deep down if you really want to be a guy, then be a guy. Trey: You think? Jamie: Yes! Trey: You’re right…I’m acting pathetic right now… Jamie: We all have a right for a few pathetic moments here and there, right? Trey: Yeah…thanks Jamie. For everything. Jamie: Anytime. (They hug and Jamie helps Trey up) Third Plot: Sophie/Olivia (Olivia is sitting against her locker listening to music and doing homework and Sophie sits down next to her and takes out the ear bud) Sophie: Okay Olivia, I want answers. Olivia: Yes, detective Clark. Sophie: No, for real. I want to know what goes on at your mom’s house. Olivia: What don’t you understand? I don’t want to tell you, so I will never tell you. Sophie: Why not, you can trust me! Olivia: Actually, no I can’t because you went behind my back and asked Scott about this. Sophie: He told you? Olivia: Scott is as easy to play as a guitar. I can get anything out of him and I know he will never burn me, just like he knows I will never burn him. It’s how our friendship works, we’re more like soul mates really. Sophie: What? Olivia: Listen, butt out before I start to get really pissed, okay? (Olivia gets up and leaves Sophie looking pissed) Main Plot: Caylee (Caylee is in the weight room and running on a treadmill) Caylee: Ten more minutes, Caylee. (She faints and is thrown into the wall by the treadmill) Liam: Caylee! Oh my god, what happened? Caylee: I can’t do this Liam…this isn’t me… Liam: What are you talking about? (Caylee starts sobbing and Liam helps her sit up) Caylee: I never cared about my weight but now all of a sudden I can’t stop thinking about how fat and ugly I am. I tried to diet, but I couldn’t do it and now I’m trying to burn the fat off but, none of this is me… Liam: Well Cay, I can tell. Listen, you don’t need to diet or lose any weight. Caylee: I’m just not as pretty as Julia or as skinny as Julia and I just wanted to feel pretty. Liam: Caylee, you’re very pretty. You’re much prettier on the inside than Julia is, believe me. Caylee: Thanks Liam… Liam: Listen, let’s take you to the nurse and then I’ll drive you home so you can get some rest, okay? Caylee: Yeah…sounds good. Third Plot: Sophie/Olivia (Olivia is at her locker and Danielle walks up to her) Danielle: Hey, what’s Sophie talking about you being a bitch to her? Olivia: Yeah, I kinda was. She deserved it, though. Danielle: Wanna tell me what happened? Olivia: Not really… Danielle: Okay, I hope everything turns out okay between you and Sophie. (Danielle starts to walk away and Olivia stops her) Olivia: Do you really want to know? Danielle: I guess…why? Olivia: See, you’re not the person who will pry and do whatever it takes to know something. That’s why I didn’t tell Sophie…I didn’t tell her that my mom is abusive. Danielle: Oh my god, what? Olivia: Yeah, and it’s embarrassing as hell and Sophie just won’t stop trying to dig her way into my head. I hate that… Danielle: I can tell her to stop, but sweetie, are you okay? Olivia: Yes, I’m perfectly fine. I live with my dad most of the time. Danielle: Okay…if you want to talk to someone- Olivia: I know, and thanks for that Danielle. Danielle: Take care of yourself and text me soon, okay? (Danielle smiles and walks off and Olivia sighs) Sub Plot: Trey Trey: Jamie, I don’t want to go here. Jamie: It’s going to make you feel so much better, I promise. Just try it for me, please. Trey: LGBT club just doesn’t sound like me. Jamie: It’s called Pride for a reason, because it helps you deal with this stuff and learn about it. Trey: You owe me. Jamie: I know I do. Alicia; Trey, what are you doing here? Trey: I guess I’m trying this out… Alicia: Well we’re all glad to have you here. Trey: Thanks…I’m glad to be here…I think. Main Plot: Caylee (Caylee and Liam are walking to his car and Julia runs out of the school) Julia: Caylee! Wait up! Caylee: Yeah, what’s up? Julia: I wanted to apologize for that remark I made. I didn’t mean it. Caylee: I know, thanks Jules. Julia: No for real, that was totally uncool of me. You’re one of the prettiest girls I know and you don’t even need makeup. You have natural beauty…I’m kinda jealous. Caylee: You’re jealous of me? Julia: Yeah, I need to wear makeup off the wazoo and dye my hair crazy colors to look good. You don’t. Liam: True dat! Caylee: Thanks you guys…I think I’m done with this dieting and binging…it’s gotten a little out of hand. Liam: Thank god! Caylee: I may not be the skinniest or the prettiest girl alive, but I plan on being the happiest from now on. Julia: Corny much? Caylee: Ew, I know. Both of you slap me if I ever say anything like that again. Liam: You got it. Who wants to go play some classic modern warfare? Julia: I’m in! Caylee: Imma kick both your asses! Liam: Yeah, you can try. (They start to drive off and Caylee looks at herself in the car mirror and smiles) Category:Blog posts